


Teenage Dreams

by teardrops_on_ghostly_wings



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Flirting, BAMF Aziraphale (Good Omens), Bad Flirting, Comforting Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley thinks hes cool but hes a little bitch, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Don't fuck with Zira, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, High School, Hurt Crowley (Good Omens), Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Libraries, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nerd Aziraphale, Romantic Fluff, Soft Crowley (Good Omens), Teenagers, Tutoring, no one likes Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21979666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teardrops_on_ghostly_wings/pseuds/teardrops_on_ghostly_wings
Summary: Human High School AUAziraphale is assigned as Crowley's tutor to get his grades up and they end up getting closer than anyone imagined
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 109
Collections: Good Omens Human AUs





	Teenage Dreams

Anthony Crowley is not fond of school. As a kid he was an overachiever who never had to work for his grades but as things got harder he stopped being naturally gifted. Instead of actually trying he found it easier to slack off and pretend he didn't care to avoid the hurt of not being good enough.

For most of high school he's coasted by with a solid C average, ditching more than he showed up but not getting in any significant trouble. Lately it's been catching up to him though so his C's have turned into D's and F's and everything falling to pieces.

It's not a surprise when Crowley's called to the guidance counsellors one day and told in no uncertain terms that he's getting a tutor. Surprisingly there's no detention or other punishment but spending an hour everyday with a stuck up know it all is bad enough.

After moping the rest of the day and ditching 3 classes to smoke a pack of cigarettes, Crowley slinks into the library. It's the first time he's ever been in the building in his 3 years so it's not a comfortable experience. He hovers in the doorway for a second until he sees the gorgeous boy in the world. His hairs blond and curly, his bodies slightly chubby and perfect for cuddles and he makes a grandpa sweater look like the most stylish thing.

Crowley stands staring at him until the boy turns around and gives him the most adorable smile ever. It takes a minute for him to realise the boy must be his tutor and his heart sinks. Hating the person forced to teach you is so much easier when they don't look like an angel come to earth to fulfil all your deepest fantasies.

Somehow Crowley manages to walk over to the boy and give him some semblance of a flirty smile "Hey cutie I'm Crowley"

The boy puts a sweater covered hand over his mouth to hide his smile "I'm Azi, you know you're 15 minutes late right?"

"Yeah I know, what's Azi short for?"

"Nothing, it's just a name, sit down we've got stuff to do"

As soon as he asked about his name Azi shut down completely so Crowley quickly drops the subject. Someone who goes by his last name has no right to be asking invasive questions about what someone else chooses to be called.

Like he hoped, Crowley managed to miss at least half of their session but suddenly he wishes he was on time. Paying attention to anything that's said is close to impossible but staring at the angel in front of him is such fun.

After a few minutes of Azi trying to ask what Crowley needs help with and getting blank looks in return the nerd gets annoyed. He knows Crowley probably doesn't want to be here but he could at least fake it a little.

With a huff he stops talking and crosses his arms protectively over his chest "Stop looking at me like that, I'm just trying to help you but if you don't want it I'll just leave and you can have someone else"

That jolts Crowley out of his trance and he reaches out for the other boys arm, wincing at the way Azi quickly pulls away "I'm sorry I just don't want to be here, I'll try harder just please don't leave"

Azi wasn't expecting Crowley to feel so strongly about him leaving so he takes a second to watch the redhead. The more he watches him the more obvious it becomes that he's not staring mindlessly into space, he's staring right at Azi. The blonds never considered himself to be particularly mean or manipulative but a plans starting to form in his mind.

Even though Crowley hasn't taken his sunglasses off, it's obvious he hasn't taken his eyes off Azi since he walked through the door. It's a little uncomfortable at first but being admired is something he can definitely get used to. Getting Crowley to do any work will be a challenge but maybe he can flirt his way into making Crowley do anything he asks. Azi isn't used to acting like a little harlot but he's willing to try if it means his jobs easier.

Feeling like an idiot Azi leans an elbow on the table and looks at Crowley in a way he hopes is attractive "Come over here, we need to plan what we'll work on in this sessions and it's hard when you're all the way over there"

That gets him a wide eyed look as the redhead scrambles into the seat next to Azi. Now their shoulders are pressed together so Azi can lean into Crowley slightly every time he reaches for something. Every touch gets a little choked sound out of Crowley which puts a smile on the blonds face every time. It's rare that he feels any kind of power so knowing he has such an effect on someone is more than he knows how to deal with.

Now that it's harder for Crowley to stare at him they finally get something done. After looking at Crowley's recent marks its obvious that any progress will be good progress because the redhead hasn't has a passing grade in weeks.

All of Crowley's cool demeanour from when he walked in is gone and he's a stuttering mess. Usually he's proud of how little he cares but seeing Azi look disapprovingly at his grades hurts more than he ever imagined. After years of getting told off by teachers without success all its taken is a few frowns from a pretty boy to break him down.

Crowley doesn't realise their hour is up until Azi starts packing up his things. Like an idiot Crowley's about to suggest they stay here for longer before realising that's ridiculous. Azi probably only does this to pad his college resume and would never willing spend a second more with Crowley than he had to.

Once their bags are packed Crowley shuffles his feet until Azi sighs "I'm going to my car, you going that way?"

"Yeah, can I walk with you?"

"You can walk 5 feet behind me and stare at my arse if you like but I'd prefer you to walk with me"

Every time Azi opens his mouth he manages to shock Crowley so the redhead can't even come up with a flirty reply. As they fall into step together Azi looks up and smiles "You're not as bad as I thought, you might be bad at school but at least you're hot and nice to be around"

He's rewarded with another strange sound from Crowley as he turns away to hide his face "Didn't think you'd be such a flirt but thankssss"

The way Crowley flinches is so violent Azi has to stop and put a hand on his shoulder, afraid he's going to have a seizure "My dear are you ok? Do you need to sit down or have some water?"

"No 'm fine, promise"

"Can you at least take your glasses off so I know you're ok?"

"NO! I'm sorry, ssssee you tomorrow"

With another flinch he ducks out from under Azi's arm and hurries off down the corridor. The blond watches him go sadly then walks slowly in the same direction, thinking hard about everything. It doesn't take a genius to figure out Crowley's self conscious about his little stutter and about something on his face. Azi highly doubts it's anything to be ashamed of but has enough self confidence issues himself to know it's not that simple.

As he walks out of the building he sees Crowley swinging a leg over a motorbike so stops to watch him leave. A mildly goth biker who's failing school shouldn't be his type but Crowley is intriguing. Azi's dated enough nerds and geeks at this point to be getting bored and needing a change. He's not quite ready to start shacking up with the school drug dealer but playing around with Crowley could be interesting. The redheads strange and a little messed up, just enough to make him someone worth knowing.

The next day Azi keeps an eye out for Crowley in the halls but never even catches a glimpse of red hair. When he walks into the library after school though he's already at the same table as yesterday looking anxious.

Azi walks over and puts a gentle hand on Crowley's shoulder as a greeting, smiling when he leans into the touch. Since it's so well received, the blond sits as close to him as is socially acceptable while taking out his books. There's no weird noises today but Crowley's nervous energy is impossible not to notice.

They exchange a few pleasantries and small talk before settling into some math homework. It's abundantly clear very quickly that Crowley's actually decent at math, he just couldn't care less about the subject. Knowing how capable he could be if he put in effort is extremely frustrating but Azi quickly finds a solution.

While Crowley works on equations Azi casually lets his hand drift across the table to rest on the wrist he isn't writing with. Any time the redhead gets a question right Azi rewards him by squeezing his wrist and circling his thumb to encourage him to continue. It's all a little silly but works just fine to get them through it. Using physical affection to get Crowley to do work is more mature than bribing him with candy like he's a 5 year old which is Azi's only other idea.

By the time their hours up Crowley's almost up to date on the last 2 weeks of math homework he's been procrastinating. Azi is actually impressed how easily he managed it and wonders if this is what it'll be like with everything. If all he needs to do is hold Crowley's hand and he'll work super hard this'll be the easiest tutoring ever.

Once the works done they both pack up and walk out to their cars. This time Azi carefully keeps the conversation light to not scare Crowley away again but when they get to the front of the school, takes a risk. He puts a gentle hand on Crowley's wrist like before and murmurs "I'm very proud of you Crowley, I knew you could be very smart if you tried"

"Oh um... Thanksssss angel"

The smile on Crowley's face falls and he tries to move away, ashamed of his stutter and the accidental nickname. Azi holds onto his wrist and takes another step forward, forcing his way back into Crowley's space "I'm always happy to help you and I know you'll do great. For the record your stutter is adorable and you should never be embarrassed about it around me"

With one last squeeze of Crowley's wrist he's gone, walking to his car and driving away before Crowley can even move. Azi is the opposite of what Crowley was expecting from this in the best way possible. Along with being the prettiest human to ever live he also seems to have figured out exactly how to work Crowley. Right from the start he saw every dirty little thing that Crowley tried to hide and used it in the best way possible.

Every afternoon that week they meet to study and work on getting Crowley's grades up. Every day Azi's pleasantly surprised at how smart Crowley is when he has a reason to be. All it takes is little physical incentives to get Crowley to do every piece of work put before him with ease.

After their session on Friday, the two boys walk out of school together and hover by the door. Crowley's been trying to work up the courage to say something all day and knows he has to finally do it.

With Azi watching him calmly with bright blue eyes, Crowley leans in and awkwardly pats the blonds shoulder. It's the first time he's ever initiated contact between them so he's beyond relieved when Azi doesn't pull away or look disgusted.

Instead he slightly leans into the touch and blesses Crowley with his gorgeous smile "I'll see you on Monday my dear, you've been doing so well and I'm enjoying getting to know you, have a good weekend"

Crowley stares at him blankly for a second before blurting out "Anthony, my namesssss Anthony if you wanted to know"

"Would you like me to call you that dear?"

"I don't like it because it's boring and weak but yeah, I want you to call me it"

"I don't think it's boring or weak and neither are you, you're the loveliest person I've met recently and I'm glad to be your friend"

Crowley's been so good recently about not making stupid noises but all he can do is groan at that. Knowing Azi considers him a friend is the best thing he's ever heard. He's considered the blond a friend since the first day they met so knowing the feelings are returned is overwhelming. 

With one last smile Azi walks to his car, leaving Crowley to process his feelings. It's no secret to anyone that Crowley's pretty attached but neither are quite sure how deep those feelings go. Emotional vulnerability has never been something either of them are particularly good at so even admitting to being friends has been a strange process.

Over the weekend to help him figure out his feelings, Crowley binge drinks everything he can get his hands on. While throwing up in his friends bathroom for the third time he comes to the realisation he's crushing hard. That prompts another round of throwing up then stumbling home looking like death at 3pm on a Sunday.

By the time Crowley sobers up and can think clearly again he's uncomfortably aware of his own feelings. If he wasn't such a mess he'd probably have figured them out a while ago but here he is.

All of Monday is uncomfortable so Crowley has to take a break after school to smoke before tutoring. He has no plans to tell Azi about his feelings, now or ever, but being around the beautiful blond takes self control he's severely lacking in. One joint calms his bubbling anxiety and he's halfway through another when he sees Azi walking towards him. It's a little late to hide now so he keeps smoking as the blond comes over and eyes him up "You smoke now? Thought you were too smart for that"

"It's just weed angel, no lung cancer here"

"I guess that's tolerable then, were you planning to come to tutoring or were you going to leave poor little me all alone?"

"Wouldn't misssss it, just needed to relax before an hour of doing work with the prettiest boy in school"

"Don't be silly Anthony darling, you do work with yourself all the time, don't know why this is anything different"

Azi starts walking back towards school with a cheeky smile, leaving Crowley to frantically put out his joint and run after him. They walk in comfortable silence to the library and complete their usual hour of working side by side, this time on Geography.

Once all the works done Crowley starts to pack up but sops when he notices Azi isn't moving. The blond watches Crowley pensively before slipping a hand onto the redheads wrist "Aziraphale. My parents are Jesus freaks so they named me after a stupid angel no one else has ever heard of. Call me it and no one will ever find your body but my real names Aziraphale"

That was so far from what Crowley was expected but the names beautiful in its own special way. If it was someone else's name Crowley would piss himself laughing about it but because it's Azi he can't help liking it just a little.

Not knowing how to respond to something so obviously private, Crowley simply reaches up to take his sunglasses off. Azi hasn't asked to see his eyes again since the first time but it seems like something appropriately private to give him in return.

Azi watches him with surprise, not thinking he'd have ever gotten to see the redheads eyes. Crowley lost all his confidence so all he can do is stare down at his feet until a warm hand tilts his face up. Cradling Crowley's cheek like a priceless artefact Azi leans in close and gasps at the sight of his friends eyes.

After their first meeting Azi knew Crowley was insecure about his eyes but never imagined this. They're the most gorgeous light brown, almost the colour of liquid gold, and so easy to get lost in. Azi's never seen anything like them before but feels like he's drowning in then. He can imagine why Crowley might be insecure but they're the most beautiful eyes in the world.

While Crowley tries to avoid eye contact Azi keeps admiring him then starts to stroke the redheads cheek with his thumb. Crowley whines softly at the feeling, sinking into the couch and silently begging Azi to say something. He knows if the blond was grossed out he wouldn't still be looking but needs to hear some kind of reassurance.

Azi stays silent until Crowley starts to squirm then let's out a soft sigh "Anthony dear you have the most flawless eyes I've ever seen, thank you for trusting me"

He can see Crowley struggling to keep himself together so Azi pulls back and starts collecting his things. By the time he's done Crowley's managed to collect himself into some semblance of a functional human so they can walk out together.

As they walk Crowley stutters out "Thank you angel, no onessss ever..." but can't find the words to continue.

Like he always does Azi knows what he means and bumps his shoulder to the redheads "I know we haven't known each other long but I care about you and I'll always reassure you if you need me to. I hope you know you can trust me and tell me anything, I promise I'll never judge you for something like this"

There are too many confusing feelings bubbling too close to the surface so Crowley can't say anything for the rest of their walk. As has quickly become a habit Azi says goodbye at the doors then walks to his car while Crowley watches.

Once the blonds pulled out of the parking lot Crowley starts to head for his bike but is stopped by a hand on his shoulder. People he doesn't know touching him is violating so Crowley pulls away and swings around angrily. He doesn't particularly know the kid behind him but knows he's Azi's friend, George or something.

Crowley glares at the boy while his eyes run over Crowley's body with a smirk "Stay the hell away from Azi you creep, he's too good for you"

"I know he is, he's too good for everyone"

"I've seen you trying to flirt and get in his pants but it won't work emo boy. He already belongs to me and I won't let you try to corrupt him with your demon ways"

The boy storms off with a last scalding look leaving Crowley alone in front of the school feeling confused. He knew Azi was friends with the boy but he'd never indicated that there was something more there. From the amount they'd flirted with each other Crowley assumed Azi must be single, no one taken would be so blatant about their interest in someone else.

As he rides home Crowley can't get his mind off what the boy said and worries he's thought about everything wrong. Maybe him and Azi aren't even friends, maybe the blond was just doing whatever it took to be a good tutor. Crowley's made his crush humiliatingly obvious from the first moment so maybe Azi's taking advantage of that. All it's taken is a little bit of flirting and some innocent touches to get Crowley to develop an enormous crush.

The thought of Azi lying about everything hurts more than Crowley can describe. He thought they really had a deep connection but if it was all an act to manipulate Crowley he doesn't know what to do with himself.

The boy said Azi belongs to him which doesn't sound like something the blond would allow. From the first moment he's been completely self assured and confident so the idea of him letting someone own him feels wrong. Maybe Crowley truly doesn't know Azi though, maybe that's what he's into. With Crowley he's always been the one in charge making the moves so maybe he likes being dominated and claimed. If that's the case Crowley has even less chance with Azi than he thought because it's painfully clear he'll never be anything close to cool and confident with Azi around.

Crowley spends all night trying to find a way to handle the issue but has no idea. He's not selfless enough to cut off their time together completely but things can't go on like they have been if Azi has a possessive boyfriend.

When he gets to tutoring that day his moods in the gutter and even Azi's smile can't bring him out of it. All Crowley wants is to go back to yesterday when things were going so perfect and feel comfortable with the blond again.

Azi notices right way that somethings wrong with his friend but can't figure out what it is. Every time he tries to touch the redhead Crowley pulls back and makes a weak excuse so he's not sure what's going on with him.

After a very awkward tense hour where Crowley gets close to nothing done, Azi's had enough. They've made so much progress lately and he's not willing to loose it all because Crowley's having a bad day or going through a crisis. With a firm hand Azi covers Crowley's hand with his own, not letting the redhead pull away "Anthony I've had enough, what's going on with you today?"

"My name issss Crowley"

"No it's not Anthony, I told you yesterday you can tell me anything so please let me in"

Crowley's squirming in his seat but no longer trying to escape the blonds touch. Instead he cups Azi's hand between both of his and bows his head "I didn't know you had a boyfriend, I'm sssssorry, I never would have acted like this if I knew"

"What are you talking about my dear?"

"Your boyfriend George talked to me yesterday and told me to back off. I'm sssssorry, I didn't want to hurt your relationship, I'll hide my crush from now on"

Azi stares at Crowley for a long time in utter confusion. He wasn't expecting Crowley to admit his crush so openly but before he can bask in that knowledge has has to deal with the rest of this nonsense.

"Anthony darling I don't know what you're talking about but I assure you I don't have a boyfriend and I don't know anyone named George"

"You... You don't have a boyfriend?"

"No, I was hoping to soon if you got your act together but we can talk about that later, who the heavens is George?"

"Your friend with the purple eyes, he-"

Crowley cuts off mid sentence when he sees a dark look go over Azi's usually angelic face. The blond takes a minute to compose himself before growling out "Fucking Gabriel"

Seeing Azi so angry is shocking and hearing him swear is even more so. Crowley doesn't know exactly who Gabriel is but obviously there's no good feelings between them, at least from Azi's side.

Azi notices Crowley's shock and chokes out a laugh as he reaches up to remove Crowley's sunglasses. Being able to see his eyes makes things much easier, especially if they're going to have the serious chat they desperately need.

With soft hands Azi cups Crowley's face and forces the redhead to make eye contact. The confusion and hurt in them is obvious and Azi deeply regrets that it's his fault Crowley's feeling like this. Technically it's Gabriel's fault but Azi was dumb enough to keep the asshole around and let this happen to someone he cares for.

"My darling I promise I'm not dating Gabriel and never ever will be. He's the biggest wanker I've ever met and I only tolerate him because he's a family friend. He's had a crush on me for years and thinks he owns me but I assure you no one is ever going to own me, much less that prat"

"I thought it was weird, he ssssseems too stuck up for you and I can't imagine you letting anyone treat you like that"

"Because I don't and never will. I've made it very clear to Gabriel that nothing will happen between us but he's the most pig headed person I've ever met"

"So that means you like me more than him? You still want to be friendsssss?"

"I like you more than nearly anyone my dear and I was hoping to be more than friends actually"

Crowley's brain feels like it's short circuiting because there's no way Azi actually just said that. Azi is a literal angel so there's no way he said he wanted to be more than friends with Crowley. The fact he even tolerates Crowley's presence is more than the redhead could have wished for so anything more must be a lie.

The way Crowley's brain is shutting down is the funniest thing Azi's seen all day so he puts a pause on the conversation for now. Clearing up the misunderstanding is enough for now, another time they can deal with the state of their relationship and Crowley's insecurities about it.

Their walk out together is much more tense than before but they've both got a lot to think about. As they walk through the front doors of the school Crowley links his pinky finger around Azi's for a second before pulling back. Azi can't help smirking at the contact and feeling like maybe there is some hope for Crowley after all.

This time Azi makes sure Crowley gets to his bike safely without getting attacked by any assholes before driving off. As he drives home he lets out his anger at Gabriel and starts planning how to teach him a lesson.

For years he's put up with Gabriel's stupid behaviour but now he needs to be out in his place. It's time he learns that Azi isn't the submissive little pushover he's seen as and get the idea that he isn't someone to be messed with. Azi might put up with his bullshit but when that bullshit starts affecting people he cares about its gone too far. The day Gabriel gets away with almost ruining the lovely relationship Azi's got with Crowley is the day pigs fly.

The next day Azi carefully avoids Gabriel all day, knowing he wouldn't be able to hide his fury. He's had a million different ideas about how to punish the prat but one really sticks with him. Gabriel tried to hurt something Azi cares about so it's only fair that he gets the same thing in return.

When the bell releasing them from last period goes Crowley starts to head towards the library but is intercepted by Azi. The blond easily links their fingers together and starts pulling Crowley to the front of the school. It's strange but getting to hold hands with Azi is enough to convince Crowley to go along with anything the blond wants.

Azi pulls Crowley over to the redheads motorbike and lazily perches against it "I want you to take me on a ride dear, I've never been on one before"

"I'll take you anywhere you wanna go"

"In a minute, there's something I'd very much like to watch first"

Azi seems so happy and comfortable so Crowley cautiously slides an arm around his shoulders. The blond leans into it and hums happily, very much enjoying Crowley being more forward.

It's not long before they hear a screech across the parking lot which sets Azi off into giggles. He presses his face into Crowley's leather jacket and laughs until he's almost in tears before looking up at his friend "I think Gabriel found my little present for him"

"What did you do naughty boy?"

"Keyed his car, it's such a nice little Aston Martin so I almost felt bad about it"

"Oh you're diabolical angel, he'll never forgive you for this"

"I don't expect him to, I just expect him to learn his lesson about not screwing with what's mine"

Being referred to as Azi's is the nicest feeling and Crowley can barely contain his happiness. While listening to Gabriel rant in the distance he pulls the still laughing blond close "You really are just enough of a bastard to be worth knowing"

"I certainly hope so, wouldn't want you getting the impression I'm just a boring little doormat or I might be forced to take extreme measures"

"No extreme measuresssss needed here angel. I've known you're wonderful since I first saw you and all you do is get better and better"

"Glad to hear it my dear, now I think it's time for you to take me on a ride and when we get back maybe we'll talk about making you my boyfriend"


End file.
